


He Got Game

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You get me home, David Rossi, and you can kiss me anywhere and as much as your heart desires.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Got Game

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the alphabet meme and [](http://sipman.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sipman.livejournal.com/)**sipman** ’s prompt of **M is for milk and cookies**.

“We ordered dessert?” Erin asked when the server came back with another tray.

“I ordered for the both of us. I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, I find the incessant masculine need to order for women quite sexy. Didn’t you know?”

Dave smiled as he searched her eyes. Knowing Erin Strauss was angry wasn’t rocket science. A stranger could spot it at 50 paces. But you had to be up close to see the glimmer of mischief flit across her light blue eyes. It hid, deep down under her HBIC façade, but he could always bring it to the surface. Erin liked to keep him on his toes by making him think he hadn't.

“I didn’t know that, but its good information to have.”

The server smiled as they went back and forth. The FBI agents were semi-regulars; she was used to this. She put a small plate in front of each of them and a ten ounce tumbler of milk.

“Thank you.” Erin said as she walked away. “Two cookies? Hell, David, I eat salad for dinner so I can overindulge with dessert.”

“So you don’t eat salad because it’s delicious?”

“Not particularly.” Erin shook her head.

That made him smile. She took care of her body and it showed. She was a jogger and ate healthy. One thing Erin never did was deny herself though. All things in moderation was her motto.

Except where sex and authority were concerned…those she wanted in abundance. The former was something Dave was happy to help with. The latter he warned her about and stepped back. Erin could decide for herself how much was too much.

“This isn’t technically dessert.” Dave said.

“It couldn’t be. All two cookies would do is make me want the whole bag.”

“This is more of a challenge. Are you in the mood for a challenge, Madame Section Chief?”

“I don't know.” She swore a sexy smile. “What did you have in mind?”

“I had a dunking competition in mind.”

“A what?”

He picked up an Oreo from his plate.

“You twist, lick, dunk, eat, and then drink the milk.” Dave said.

“Eww, no.” Erin shook her head again.

“Why not? Its fun and I know you love Oreos.”

“It’s messy, David.”

“This might be hard to believe but,” he leaned closer to whisper. “That’s part of the fun.”

“We’re in public.” She reasoned.

“Baby,” Dave reached for her hand. “We’re in a corner booth of our favorite diner. Let go of whatever you're clinging to and have some fun.”

“What happens if I dribble milk on my shirt?”

“Oh, then I'm gonna laugh at you. I'm laughing all night.”

“If you do then you're sleeping in the guestroom.” Erin replied.

“We don’t have a guestroom anymore.”

“Fine, you'll sleep on the couch.”

Dave grinned, waving the Oreo in her face. “C'mon baby, lets have some fun.”

“OK, fine.” Erin picked up a cookie. “Let’s get this over with. What do I get when I win?”

“Chutzpah…I like it. On three, whoever finishes both cookies and milk first wins.”

“Alright, Rossi, it’s on.”

He counted to three and they were off. Erin went as fast as she could go. She never realized how much cream was in the middle of an Oreo. But that didn’t stop her.

She licked, she dunked, she ate, and then repeated. She and Dave both got to the milk at the same time but she couldn’t make herself chug. Dave took it down like a shot and though Erin didn’t drink like a dainty girl, she took her time. None of it ended up on her royal blue blouse.

“You have a milk mustache.” She said when they finished.

“It was worth it…I won.”

“Of course you did. I had to draw the line at chugging, David, its gross.” Erin scrunched her nose. “I thought for a moment that I would do it, the prospect of winning almost overwhelmed me, but eww.”

Dave laughed, taking her hand and kissing it.

“Did you have fun?” he asked.

“I’ll just say one thing; life with you is never boring.”

“That’s a good thing, right?”

“Damn skippy.”

“You know I always want to kiss you when you say that.” Dave’s lips grazed her wrist.

“So what's stopping you?” Erin asked.

“Your nearly complete aversion to PDA.” He replied.

“I'm not that bad.” She suppressed a smile.

“Mmm hmm,”

“You get me home, David Rossi, and you can kiss me anywhere and as much as your heart desires.”

Dave held up his hand. “Check please.”

***

“You won and I lost…aren’t you gonna tell me what you want?”

“This is a really good start, baby,” his hands stroked her satin covered ass. “Believe me.”

Dave sat on the couch in his den. Erin was straddling him; she wore red satin and lace knickers and a matching camisole. He’d won alright and he was holding his prize.

“So you like my pajamas?” she asked. “They're new.”

“No one sleeps in something like this. If they do, it’s out of absolute cruelty. Denise would’ve…shit.” He shook his head. Where the hell had that come from? What was he thinking?

“Wife #3?” Erin asked. She ran her fingers through Dave’s hair. The way he practically purred excited her. She wondered if he knew how hard her nipples were. The satin concealed next to nothing. Not even talk of a former Mrs. Rossi could bring her down.

“She’s number two, but we don’t have to talk about that.”

“One day I want the abridged version of David Rossi and his three wives.”

“Why?” he asked, kissing along her collarbone.

“I want to know more about you. I want to know all of the real you, Dave, not just super FBI guy.”

“Here’s something about me.” Dave leaned to whisper in her ear. “I think you're fucking beautiful.”

“Yeah?”

“Hell yeah.”

“Do you want me?” Erin grinded down on him and Rossi gripped her tighter.

“I always want you baby. I'm addicted to you and have no intention of going to rehab.”

“So tell me what you want.”

“Mmm,” Dave slipped his hand in the front of her knickers, fingers tickling over her skin. Erin squirmed. She closed her eyes and smiled. “I want to take off what little you’re wearing and do the dirtiest things to you.”

Erin took hold of his hand, moving it out of her knickers. She slipped two of his fingers into her mouth and sucked hungrily.

“Good God,” Dave moaned. “Damn, baby.”

She slowly pulled his fingers away, licking her lips. Then Erin got up from the couch. Without turning back, she started walking to the bedroom. There was no need to look behind her; she already knew he was coming.

***

“Oh God, ohhh…David!”

Erin writhed on the bed as he made love to her with his mouth and hands. He did exactly as he promised, just like always. Dave took off what little she was wearing; both lavishing and ravaging her. He took his time…kissing, stroking, petting, and licking. The way Erin moaned excited him so much. She was always so responsive to his touch.

It was good to be with a woman who let you know just how good you made her feel. By the time he spread her thighs wide open she was soaking wet. Dave inhaled deeply, the scent of her want made him high. His notorious sweet tooth spurred him on to taste her. Honey coated sweetness all over his lips as she kept coming and coming and coming.

“David! David! David!”

“Oh my God, fuck baby, you taste so good.” He kissed her passionately, letting Erin taste herself. He didn’t care when she bit his lip too hard. If she wanted it, it was hers. “I love you.”

“Oh God, that was so fantastic.” She held him close. “Mmm, I love you too, so amazing.”

“Well, I hate to toot my own horn…”

“You absolutely do not.” Erin laughed.

Dave smiled, starting to undress. He still wore the jeans and dress shirt he put on this morning to go to Quantico. Being fully dressed while Erin was naked was one of their things. It turned her on and that made him hot. Why mess with something that worked? Stopping his hands mid-button, Erin kissed him.

“Fuck me, David.” She whispered against his lips.

“Yeah?”

“Mmm hmm,” Erin nodded.

“How do you want it baby?”

“When I tell you to fuck me, how do you think I want it?”

He grinned, just imagining all the dirty possibilities. She said once that she wasn’t a prude but there were times she wasn’t sure if she satisfied him. The woman was crazy if she thought she didn’t satisfy him. He got up on his knees, pulling her up as well. After a blistering kiss, Dave turned her over.

“You wanna be fucked baby, I’ll fuck you. I’ll ride you like the wild mare you are.”

She shook her ass and Dave laughed in his throat. He was quickly working the button and zipper of his jeans. He was just as eager as Erin was. It was hard not to be insatiable when the loving was always so good. He’d won; it had been a very fun game. Apparently the fun was nowhere near over.

***

  



End file.
